fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Oakvale
The Hero of Oakvale *'Species': Human *'Gender': Male *'Relatives': **Brom (Father) **Scarlet Robe (Mother) **Theresa (Sister) **The Hero of Bowerstone (Possible Descendant) *'Relationships': **The Guildmaster (Mentor) **Maze (Mentor) **Whisper (Best Friend, fellow Hero) *'Enemies': **Jack of Blades *'Appearances': **Fable / Fable: The Lost Chapters **Fable II (Mentioned Only) *'Status': **unknown Your character of Fable and its expansion Fable: The Lost Chapters. He is the only playable character in both the above games. His name is never directly mentioned in the games, and he is often referred to as "The Hero" or simply "Boy". His appearance is customizable, and thus depends on the players' preferences. In the cutscenes narrated by The Guildmaster, he is depicted as having long dark brown or black hair. His outfit changes in almost every one of the cutscenes. The Hero is to become the strongest Hero in Albion because of his ancient bloodline connected to Archon, the royal bloodline of the Old Kingdom.That is if you allow it,by training him in:strength,skill and will. Biography Early Life The Hero is the child of the famous heroine Scarlet Robe, who was often away from Oakvale due to her Hero responsibilities, and the villager Brom. The Hero starts off on a seemingly normal day as a young boy in Oakvale getting a birthday present for his sister Theresa by performing enough good deeds to earn money from his father. The boy got the present and gave it to his sister. As much as she wanted to celebrate the day, she warned him of strange visions she would witness in her dreams; visions of great terror, chaos and pain. After she began to speak of her nightmares, there wasn’t a moment gone by before a group of bandits stormed the once peaceful village, determined to rob and murder the humble villagers, simply for their own profit. The boy who was almost petrified with fear was able to hide behind a nearby fence, while his sister was not so lucky. She stood tall as bandits grabbed her and took her with them. The bandits pillaged long into the night. The blue sky had now been completely enveloped in a blanket of total darkness as a fierce inferno engulfed the village, burning homes and taverns down to nothing but ash. All the boy could hear was the shrill cries of the villagers, desperately trying to defend themselves and their belongings. But they proved no match for the villainous bandits, who overpowered them with ease. The terrified boy managed to return to the town but not a soul could be seen, only destruction. He wandered the centre of town in the hope of finding someone, anyone who might still be alive when suddenly a lone bandit caught sight of him and launched himself straight towards the defenseless lad. Fortunately a brave hero by the name of Maze was able to intervene, and killed the bandit in a single attack, saving the young boy from harm. He warned the boy that if he did not come with him right now then he too would become a victim of Oakvale’s massacre. The boy, scared and confused, reluctantly agreed and the brave hero teleported the two of them to the sanctuary for all heroes, the Heroes' Guild. The raid continued long into the night; there appeared to be no survivors. The boy’s father, who was not a warrior, was slain by a cruel bandit. His mother and sister were kidnapped and taken to a place unknown, where they were tortured and ordered to reveal the boy’s location. Neither spoke a word. The irritated bandits who were hungry for blood, apparently murdered the mother and cut out his sister’s eyes, leaving her blind and in agonizing pain. Heroes Guild The boy was offered a home at the Heroes' Guild where he would be given the opportunity to train and possibly become a hero himself. The boy, who was crying and eager for revenge against the bandits who had crushed his family readily agreed to Maze's offer. It was there that the boy spent his childhood, studying the ways of becoming a hero, in the hopes that he might one day discover the bandits behind the vicious attack on Oakvale, and reap his revenge… There he is accepted by the Guildmaster and begins training with Whisper, a fellow apprentice, rival and friend. After many years of intensive training of both mind and body he would, together with Whisper, become a full fledged graduate of the Heroes' Guild, and an official "Hero". Life after the Guild He is initially offered routine quests to complete on behalf of the people of Albion, but as time progress and he gains power and renown, the quests become more difficult. One day Maze tells The Hero that his sister may have survived the raid. Maze advises him to seek out the "bandit seeress." . After fighting his way through the bandits' camp he comes face to face with their king, Twinblade, and after a short, but brutal, fight The Hero defeats him. Upon Twinblade's defeat the seeress emerges, but it turns out to be Theresa, The Hero's sister. She tells him what happened after the day Oakvale burned, how she had been blinded by torture and ended up being saved by Twinblade's bandit clan. Though blind, her other senses had become greatly heightened and awakened an inner strength which focused her "dreams" into prophesies. She talks about their mother and a choice that The Hero would have to make some day, and gives him a letter she had written and a book about their bloodline. She then leaves in search of their mother after magically unlocking some hidden energy within The Hero, making him stronger. The Hero's next significant task is to search for Maze's friend, known as "the Archeologist", who knows more about the Old Kingdom than anyone else alive. This search takes the Hero to Witchwood where he quickly finds The Archeologist, only to have him run away for fear of being found by darker forces. While in Witchwood the Hero decides to compete in The Arena, which he conquers together with Whisper. After they survive several rounds of vicious opponents a mysterious figure appears - introduced as the Hero of Heroes, Jack of Blades - who commands that the Hero and Whisper fight each other to death. Here the Hero stands with the choice to either kill his old friend, earning a reward for doing so, or let her live. After becoming the Arena Champion he meets Jack of Blades in the Hall of Heroes, and is told where he can find his mother, Scarlet Robe, who also had been an Arena Champion. To do this he must rescue the Archeologist, who has been abducted from Bowerstone jail by his enemies. The Hero again fights his way through dangerous foes to get to the Archeologist, who tells him that there is an ancient, otherwise hidden entrance to Bargate Prison - where Scarlet Robe is being held - through the Lychfield Graveyard. The Hero is led to the crypt of a legendary Hero named Nostro, who alone can reveal the needed path and whose armor has been stolen by the Gravekeeper. After collecting the four pieces and returning them to the crypt, Nostro signals a Demon Door close by to open, revealing the path to the hidden prison. The Hero makes his way through several tunnels to the prison and finally finds his mother, but unfortunately Jack of Blades, who is ultimately the head of the prison, appears in their escape path, revealing that he had set up the rescue from the start. Both The Hero and his mother are captured and locked up. Hunt for Jack of Blades At least one year goes by, and during this time Jack is "free to roam Albion". Finally The Hero finds the means of escape and, together with Scarlet Robe fights his way back through the tunnels, ultimately having to defeat the legendary Kraken to get through. After a brief reunion with his mother, The Hero and Scarlet Robe part ways to try and stop Jack from finding the Sword of Aeons which would give him even more power. Scarlet goes to find Theresa while The Hero heads for Hook Coast to find the key which Jack of Blades needs to focus all the Focus sites and to claim the Sword. The first time he goes there He was constrained by a magical barrier, but his mother had found a book in Maze's quarter which could unlock the barrier. When he arrives there he find his mother once again captured by the forces of Jack. He takes the book and give it to The Guildmaster so that he could open the seal for the Hero. When he get there he found Maze who had tied up his sister with magic, and proclaims that he only do this because he thinks Theresa is controlled by Jack of Blades. Theresa claims that Maze had joined Jack of Blades' forces and has betrayed the Guild. Jack entered the scene, tied up the Hero with his magic powers, and took the key. He teleported himself away so that he could activate the focus sites. Theresa then untied the Hero and he and Maze battled each other. The Hero defeated him and he then told him that maybe he was powerful enough to face Jack. He then told him about Jacks plan to activate all the sites around Albion and to steal the Sword of Aeons. The hero followed Jack over the whole Albion. Jack then went to the Heroes' Guild and almost killed the Guildmaster and destroying most of the Guild. He then run to the Chamber of Fate where he saw Jack with the legendary sword, killing his mother to unlock its power. The Hero fought Jack in a duel. After a long and brutal fight The Hero emerged victorious. He was now faced with the choice that Theresa had told him about so many years ago. Either he could take the Sword of Aeons, strike his sister down and have the power that Jack dreamed of, or he could destroy it and its darkness forever. Many years later, when the world was breathing again and the Guild was rebuild The Hero walked around Albion for a year seeking his new life. With Jack gone people didn't have as much need of Heroes. After being summoned by the Guildmaster and Briar Rose they receive a message from Scythe, an undead hero in The Northern Wastes about some dangerous creatures called Summoners and that the "Chosen One" should open the gate to the prophets and take the ancient relic called the Fire Heart. There he had to solve a puzzle called Mystery of Day and Night, if he filled the puzzle with suns he let one of the prophets free and if he fills it with moons he kill one. He then collects the Fire Heart. If The Hero didn't take the Sword of Aeons he go back to The Guild and in Maze quarter he founds a clue where he can found the legendary Avo's Tear and claim the sword. He, together with Briar Rose travel to Hook Coast and put The Fire Heart in the lighthouse, when suddenly Summoners attack the lighthouse and the two heroes have to stop them. When the summoners are defeated and The Fire Heart have charged up, The Ship of the Drowned appeared. The Hero traveled with it to the Northern Wastes. From the coast he traveled to the Snowspire village to talk with Scythe. Scythes plan was to ask The Oracle from Snowspire village about this evil that curse the Northern Wastes, but for that he needed some glyphes to awaken it. He went to The Necropolis, a great city inhabited with ghosts. There he had to search and dig for glyphs at the same time that he had to fight the monsters that lived in the town. After killing many creatures he found all the four glyphs. He then awakened the Oracle who told him that the evil was in fact Jack of Blades. He dwelt in the vulcan behind the door called The Bronze Gate. He also told him that if he wanted to open the gate he had to collect, with the mask of Jack of Blades, the souls of three specific heroes, from now on The Oracle could also be used as a source of ancient knowledge to the Hero. These heroes were A King of the Arena, The Heroine and The Oldest. These descriptions could match with a lots of powerful heroes. The Hero could now, loud, hear the thoughts of Jack of Blades. Jack tried to manipulate the Hero to kill the heroes Thunder, Briar Rose, and the Guildmaster to fulfill the quota, while the Hero could following the path of good, and try to take the souls of already dead heroes and leave others unharmed, taking the souls of an arena fighter, his mother, and Nostro. After opening the Bronze Gate he faced Jack again, this time in the form of a dragon. After a brutal fight with the dragon he caught Jacks soul in his own mask. Scythe then telepathically told him that The Hero must cast the mask in the flames to destroy it forever. At the same time the mask told him about the power he could get if he wear the mask. The Hero felt Jack's influence within him and his promise for power tempted him to the edge. He then had the choice of destroying the mask and banishing the evil of Jack of Blades or to don the mask and become the evil he once fought. Fable 2 In Fable 2 comes a new hero to replace the old one. He/she is one of the last remaining heroes. His/her origins at this moment is currently unknown but it is implied that he/she is this hero's descendant. The story takes place roughly 500 years after the first Fable in an Enlightenment style World. The hero from the first game has been mentioned in some of the books found in Albion however he is never seen. Trivia *The heroes name is possibly Aarkan. Upon reading the book known as the Trials of Aarkan, the teacher will say The Trials of Aarkan! thought this would be disturbing for you.". This may be a hint that his name is actually Aarkan. Although The Trials of Aarkan can be found shortly after graduating from the guild, proving it's not his name. His name is, in fact, dependant on the title the player purchases from a title vendor, or earns from one of the Chapels, through sufficient donations. *In Fable 2, you'll find a book saying the hero had children, but when the guild was destroyed, all records where destroyed. Your hero/heroine could possibly be a decendent of him, as he/she is the one who can activate the relic. Theresa also says he/she is stronger than all the heroes you have to find. *The hero is part of a Archons bloodline, who where all immortal, so the hero could still be alive, despite references in-game, telling of his death. Category:Characters